Mémoire de Severus Snape
by xenaharry97
Summary: Albus s'est encore immiscer dans ma vie. J'ai découvert la triste vérité qui entour Harry Potter. Une vérité qui me fait toujours mal. Légilimens… Tout a commencé par ce simple mot. Et moi, Severus Snape, vient de voir mon monde s'écroulé.
1. Chapter 1: Vérité caché

**Mémoire de Severus Snape**

Albus s'est encore immiscer dans ma vie. J'ai découvert la triste vérité qui entour Harry Potter. Une vérité qui me fait toujours mal. « Légilimens… » Tout a commencé par ce simple mot. Et moi, Severus Snape, vient de voir mon monde s'écroulé.

* * *

\- Dialague

Pensée

 ** _Lettre_**

 **Flash-back**

* * *

 **Vérité cachée :**

\- Légilimens…

Tout a commencé par ce simple mot. Cette formule assez simple. Tout ce que je croyais vrais c'est effondré en un instant. Tout m'a été révélé les bons, mais surtout les pires secret. Mon monde a été ébranlé, ce que je croyais vrais était en réalité mensonge. Comment me direz-vous, le célèbre bâtard graisseux des cachots, oui je connais mon surnom, en est arrivé là ? Je me le demande souvent.

Tout mes idéaux ont été anéanti par une seul personne. Laquelle ? Plus tard on n'est pas pressé. Ah oui je disais… Mon monde était simple je n'aimais personne et personne ne m'aimais, rien de plus simple pourtant ?

Mais il a fallu que le vieux fêler s'en mêle. Mais si vous le connaissez, j'en suis sûr, son nom ? Oui bon très bien, Albus Wilfried Brian Dumbledore, directeur de la tristement célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin de première catégorie, et manitou suprême du Mengemagot.

Comment a-t-il fait pour se mêler de ma vie, me direz-vous ? A dire vrais il n'a pas fait grand chausse. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Je ne la sentais pas cette foutu journée, trop de soleil, et je déteste le soleil. Une journée comme les autre, ou j'ai reçu une note, écrite par parchemin, de la main même d'Albus. Une note qui ne présage jamais rien de bon, et ce jour-là se fut le cas.

 ** _Severus,_**

 ** _Pourriez-vous venir ne voir dans mon bureau ?_**

 ** _Albus_**

 **\- Fraise Tagada…**

 **Pauvre vieux sénile, quelle idée de prendre un mot de passe pareille ?**

 **\- Ah ! Severus je vous attendais**

 **\- Albus…**

 **\- Je voulais vous voir pour un petit service…**

 **Un petit service ? Ou-là, non les services pour Albus ne sont jamais petits. Surtout quand ses yeux ont ses putains d'étoile, qui les font scintiller à outrance. Il ne m'a même pas proposé ses bonbons au citron dégueu ni même de thé au citrons, il ne veut s'en doute pas m'énerver, et m'avoir dans sa manche au passage, ça ne présage rien de que me veux le vieux con ?**

 **\- J'aimerai que vous appreniez l'Occlumencie à un de no élève.**

 **\- C'est une blague rien que ça ?**

 **Tenez, qu'est-ce que je vous disais les services d'Albus ne sont jamais petit. Mais à quoi il pense bon sang.**

 **-Et qui est le jeune idiot à qui je dois apprendre ?**

 **Oui idiot, ils le sont tous à cette âge-là pas un pour rattraper l'autre, et encore j'ai été poli. Déjà que pour leurs apprendre les potions ils sont cons, mais si en-plus je dois en prendre un une heure de plus par semaine, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Espérons juste qu'il ne me colle pas Potter dans les pattes.**

 **\- Harry…**

 **In… Quoi c'est une blague… Oh, non ses yeux pétille se n'en est pas une.**

Vous devez mieux comprendre maintenant, le fêler m'avait juste filé leplus célèbre marmot de l'école et je n'ai même pas réussi à décliner la demande. Quelle poisse ! Il avait osé me donner une heure de plus de cour avec Harry Potter, fils de mon ancien meilleur ennemi James Potter. Tout ça pour lui apprendre à fermer son esprit et vous savez ce qu'il a osé me dire à moi, maitre des potions, Severus Snape ? Il m'a dit mot pour mot « ce que je fais est pour le bien de tous » à ce moment-là je ne m'imaginais pas jusqu'à quel point, il avait été capable d'aller pour le « plus grand bien de tous ».

Mais aujourd'hui quand j'y pense c'était très net. C'était comme l'eau d'un cours d'eau qui coule. Tout était devant moi depuis le début. Mais je ne voulais rien voir, j'étais sans doute trop borné, et lui ne voulais rien montrer. Il se contentait de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui sen jamais se plaindre. Et moi tout ce que je faisais était de le rabaisser encore et encore.

Harry Potter,le gosse que je pensais pourri gâter ne l'était pas, et très loin de l'être. Il était pour moi un gosse qui se croyais tout permis, hautin, et fiers comme son père. Un enfant qui se croyait tout permis car il avait un nom. Mais… Cela n'était pas le cas. Harry était un enfant, qui voulait être comme les autres. Il avait malheureusement appris à se taire, et à ne pas montrer ses émotions, un masque qu'il portait en permanence, ni ses amies, ni ses professeurs, ne le connaissait vraiment.

Non mais qu'elle CON ! Désoler mais quand j'y repense mon attitude était conne et ca m'énerve encore aujourd'hui.

Le jour où tout est partie en vrille était pendant une de nos séances d'occlumencie. Ce fut aussi le jour où j'ai découvert tous les secrets de mon élevé omis. Et celui où je me suis pris le plus gros choque de ma vie.

Harry Potter, tout tournait autour de lui, tout le monde magique connaissait son nom, son histoire. Mais personnes ne le connaissait, lui, l'enfant derrière ce nom. Saviez-vous qu'Harry déteste que l'on l'appelle Potter ? Non, Personne ? Rassurez-vous, je l'ai découvert ce fameux jour. Moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs à son sujet, moi aussi ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que je le pensais.

 **Cela c'est passé un vendredi soir. Tous nos cours étaient à 19 h. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme d'habitude.**

* * *

 **Bonjour,**

 **Oui je sais ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas écrit.**

 **j'espère qui se petit début vous à plus ?**

 **Rassurez-vous se n'est pas la fin. La suite je suis déjà en train de l'écrire.**

 **Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	2. Chapter 2: Caché dans l

**Mémoire de Severus Snape**

Albus s'est encore immiscer dans ma vie. J'ai découvert latriste véritéqui entour Harry Potter. Une vérité qui me fait toujours mal.« Légilimens… » Tout a commencé par ce simple mot. Et moi, SeverusSnape, vient de voir mon monde s'écroulé.

* * *

\- Dialague

Pensée

 _Lettre_

 **Flash-back**

* * *

Raiponce au reviews :

lamissdodie : Je te remercie.

Magda.B : Je sais que je fait pas mal de faute. Alors je te remercie d'avoir corrigé les faute du premier chapitre je trouve ca très gentil, et j'en est profiter pour le corriger. Pour se qui es d'une potentielle Béta j'avoue que je suis pas contre. Mais hélasse ce n'est pas facile à trouver.

anonymes92 : Salut, alors oui normalement ce sera bien un Harry/Severus. Je dit bien normalement...

* * *

 **Caché dans l'ombre :**

Bom bom

Je fis comme à mon habitude, un mouvement de baguette pour l'ouverture de la porte. Celle-ci alla claquer contre le mur comme d'habitude. Tout en disent d'une manière froide un entrer, à glacer le sang.

Harry rentra dans mon bureau, et avant même qu'il ne me dise un mot je lui ordonne de s'assoir sur le tabouret, et avent même qu'il soit près je lui lance le premier sortilège.

\- Légilimens…

Je vois tout d'abord les mêmes souvenirs de Poudlard, lui avec ses amis, lui se promenant la nuit, lui avec son équipe de Quidditch, lui volent et attrapent le vif d'or. Que des chausses inutiles. D'habitude je m'arrête là, mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. J'ai envies de voir l'enfance choyer de notre très cher survivent.

Je passe le souvenir du quai 9 ¾, sa rencontre avec les Weasley et rien. Rien. Il n'y a plus rien. Je ne peux voir, ni ses vacance d'été cher les Dursley, ni ses souvenir d'enfance.

Il n'y a que du noir.

Puis vient un son qui me glace le sang, des pleurs et des cris.

Bien que le noir soit toujours présent, il y a maintenant une cage. Une cage comme celle des oiseaux que quiconque peut avoir chez soi. Elle est très belle. Elle est en argent, et recouverte de rose noir. On ne voit rien de l'intérieur.

Une porte s'ouvre.

Et enfin une image.

Allonger, dans la cage, sur un tapie de rose blanche taché de carmin, se trouvait le même enfant qui était assis dans mon bureau. La peau du gosse est blanche comme la mort, ses cheveux corbeau éternellement ébouriffer. Mais ses yeux étaient fermés, bien que je puisse deviner les émeraudes se cachant sous les paupières. L'image en elle seul était magnifique. Bien qu'au-dessus du cops une ombre semblait flotter, noir, froide.

Je ne pouvais me souvenir du temps qui passait. J'étais comme hypnotisé par l'ange.

Puis à nouveau ses cris, ses pleurs, ses sanglots.

Que se passe-t-il ? Ou suis-je ? Suis-je toujours dans la tête de Potter ? Son les questions qui me tourne dans le crane avec bien d'autre. Je frisonne, de froid et de peur.

La peur une émotion que je ne me souvenais plus pouvoir ressentir. Et ça me fait encore plus frissonner.

Que caches-tu Potter ? Qui es-tu réellement ?

L'ombre se rapproche de plus en plus. Mais qu'es qu'elle me veut ? Je recule, et le tombe. Mon corps semble lourd, il heurte violement le sol. J'essaie de me relever de lui faire face. Mes mains glissent sur les pétales. Elle son gluante et chaude. Je les regarde. Du sang les roses dégouline de sang. Et l'ombre qui se rapproche toujours vers moi. Tel un… Non, ça ne peut être ça.

Détraqueur.

Quel gosse peut posséder un Détraqueur dans le crane ?

Merde, il se rapproche encore. Je le s'en pas. J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir raison pour une foi.

Il me saisit le menton, comme pour me donner son « précieux » baisé mortel.

\- NON !

Quoi ? Qui a crié ? Il se retourne.

Harry. Oh, Merlin merci.

\- Harry ! Il est derrière toi !

Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et depuis quand je l'appelle Harry ? Je le déteste ! C'est le fils de James.

Mais qu'est qu'il attend ? Il ne bouge pas. Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que l'ombre le protège, qu'elle ne le blasera pas ?

\- Possesseur ?

Oh, non, ses yeux s'emble si vide. Harry. Que se passe-t-il. Non ! Ne les referme pas !

Je regarde l'ombre, qui me regarde aussi. Dans ses yeux noirs je peux voir des fragments de souvenir d'Harry, oui je vais continuer à l'appeler Harry pour l'instant. Chaque souvenir que je vois me glace le sang car il son de pire en pire.

* * *

 **Je vous avoues que je ne pensais pas avoir finit d'écrire aussi vite. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine. Et merci a tous seul qui mon laisser une reviews. Je doit avouer que j'aimerai en avoir d'autre.**

 **Bon bien à la semaine prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3: Souvenir cacher

**Mémoire de Severus Snape**

Albus s'est encore immiscer dans ma vie. J'ai découvert la triste vérité qui entour Harry Potter. Une vérité qui me fait toujours mal. « Légilimens… » Tout a commencé par ce simple mot. Et moi, Severus Snape, vient de voir mon monde s'écroulé.

* * *

\- Dialague

Pensée

 ** _Lettre_**

 **Flash-back**

* * *

 **Souvenir cacher :**

 **Je vois un petit garçon de 4 ans peut être, assis dans un petit coin d'une maison. Un placard, Oui le petit garçon est dans un placard, sal, humide. Il fait froid. Et il s'emble avoir de la fièvre. Un homme, ou une baleine le saisis par le bras.**

 **\- Tien, va faire les course.**

 **Le petit garçon ne dit rien il sort de la maison. Il neige, et il n'a rien pour se couvrir.**

 **Le petit est devant la porte, il sone. On lui ouvre la porte. C'est une grande femme maigre. Elle prend les cours et s'en prêter gare on le gifle s'en ménagement. Il n'a rien fait. Mais il tombe dans la neige froide.**

 **\- Tu es en retard ! Tu resteras dehors.**

 **Puis elle lui claque la porte au nez.**

 **Je vois le garçon il a grandi 4 ans peut-être. Il est seul dans son placard, noir. Il attend, j'ettend l'horloge sonner minuit.**

 **\- Bonne anniversaire Harry. Dit-t-il.**

 **La nuit passe, et la femme vient le chercher.**

 **\- Vas préparer le petit déjeuner !**

 **Il se lève s'en rien dire et vas dans la cuisine préparer un repart qu'il ne pourra mange. Puis vient le temps du ménage, du jardinage, de préparer le repart et il est rejeter dans son placard. Il n'a pas mangé de la journée.**

 **Puis un autre souvenir l'enfant a pris un an. Il a fait bruler le bacon. Et son oncle hurle.**

 **\- Comment à tu osés sal monstre ! Ta vus ce que ta fait ! Tu vas le pailler !**

 **Une gifle. Le garçon tombe. Les coups pleuvent. Coups de poing, de pied. Le petit corps est méconnaissable.**

 **-Debout !**

 **Il n'en a pas la force. Son oncle le tire par les cheveux et le jette d'un le petit placard son l'escalier.**

 **Une autre année est passée. Il a 6 ans. Le petit garçon est dans une cave sombre. Il attend d'un un coin recroqueviller sur lui-même.**

 **L'homme et la femme descende. L'homme a une canera. Il commence a filmé.**

 **\- Déshabille-toi monstre !**

 **L'enfant hésite. Il ne va pas assez vite. L'oncle donne la cannera à sa femme. Il s'approche du garçon et le frappe encore et encore. Il défait sa ceinture. Il arrache le t-shirt du gamin.**

 **\- Compte !**

 **Il le frappe avec la ceinture, et l'enfant compte…1…3…15…Il a perdu le fil de ses pensée il doit recommencer…1…2**

 **L'enfant a 7 ans. Il est en retard, car la maitresse la garder plus tard. Il somme. Personnes. Il pleut. Il s'assoit devant la porte fermé. Il ouvre son butin et grimace. Il a peur. Ses yeux s'assombrissent, en se remplissent de larme.**

 **Une voiture dans l'allée le fait sursauter. Son oncle s'approche et lui arrache la feuille. L'homme devint rouge. Il lui saisit violement le bras. Je l'entends se briser. La porte ses refermer. Je regarde la feuille à mes pieds. 97/100. Malgré la porte se peut entendre les coups et les suppliques de l'enfant.**

 **Il a encore vieillit. Un an de plus peut-être ? Il est tellement petit. Il monte dans la voiture de son oncle, qui le conduit dans un motel près de l'autoroute. Ils rentrent dans une chambre. 658. Un homme les attend déjà.**

 **\- Il s'appelle Harry. Faite en ce que vous voulez. Vous l'avez pour la nuit. Vous avez déjà payé.**

 **L'oncle ressort, abandonnant derrière lui son neveu, à l'homme.**

 **\- Susse moi.**

 **\- Oui Monsieur…**

 **Sa me fend le cœur, sa voix est si faible.**

 **\- Très bien… Mais je préférerais que tu m'appelle Papa…**

 **\- Papa…**

 **Il se met à genou et susse l'homme.**

 **\- Avale !**

 **Puis il le saisi par les cheveux. Le balance sur le lit. Et s'enfonce brutalement eu lui. Du sang coule le long des gambes de l'enfant qui hurle de douleur.**

 **Moi je ne peux rien faire ce ne sont que des souvenirs. Je veux pouvoir arrêter ce que je vois mais ne peut rien faire. Je pleure. Oui le bâtard des cachots pleur car il ne peut rien faire pour l'enfant qui se fait violer sous ses yeux.**

 **Je vois les années passée et toujours les mêmes images. A la seul différence que plus j'avance dans ses souvenir plus le garçon vieillis, moins il cri. Dans les derniers souvenirs que je vois, l'enfant est vide, il ne ressent plus la douleur.**

* * *

Et vola un nouveau chapitre j'expert qu'il vous a plus.


	4. Chapter 4: Retour à la réalité

**Mémoire de Severus Snape**

Albus s'est encore immiscer dans ma vie. J'ai découvert la triste vérité qui entour Harry Potter. Une vérité qui me fait toujours mal. « Légilimens… » Tout a commencé par ce simple mot. Et moi, Severus Snape, vient de voir mon monde s'écroulé.

* * *

\- Dialague

Pensée

 ** _Lettre_**

 **Flash-back**

* * *

 **Retour à la réalité :**

Je sors de sa tête et m'écroule à terre, en pleur. J'ai froid. J'ai tu mal à respirer. La réalité me fait mal. Je sens ses yeux sur moi. Et je comprends enfin ce que je prenais pour de la fierté mal placer, n'est rien. Oui rien ses le mot exacte. Harry ne ressent yeux d'Harry Potter son vide, d'avoir été trop brisé. Ses Emeraude sont si vide d'émotion quel en paresse lumineuse, les étoiles son fausse, et désormais je le sais. Je me sens sal, de le vois enfin. Et ça Me dégoutte. Je me dégoutte de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Depuis quand se créait-il des émotions ? 5 ans, peut-être plus ?

Et dire que personnes n'a rien remarquer. Et ça me bouffe. Ou était Dumbledore ?Une phrase me revint en tête« ce que je fais est pour le bien de tous ». Il s'avait et il n'a rien fait pour son sauveur ! Il la laisser des années crever ! Il est son tuteur magique. Et il n'a rien fait.

Oui je ses ce que je vais faire. C'est décider.

\- Harry… regarde-moi…

Il relève ses yeux, et penche la tête sur le coter.

\- Harry ce que je vais dire vas te choquer…

Rien, je m'en doutais aucune émotion. Temps…

\- Moi Serverus Snap, prince de sang mailé, jure sur mon honneur et ma vie, de protéger Harry James Potter, aujourd'hui comme demain, ainsi soit-il.

AIE ! Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il ne regarde toujours.

\- Qui y-a-t-il Harry ?

-…

\- Harry … Dis-je en grimassent.

\- Il vous appelle.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait. Il pouvait le sentir à travers ma marque.

\- Tu veux venir Harry ?

Ses yeux sont devenu violet claire presque blanc, pendent une second à penne. Il a été surprit, et ses yeux on changer de couleur ? Il serait transe-yeux ?

A noter

Vert - indifférence

Violet claire, blanc– surprise, innocence

\- Oui


	5. Chapter 5: Manoir Ridules

**Mémoire de Severus Snape**

Albus s'est encore immiscer dans ma vie. J'ai découvert la triste vérité qui entour Harry Potter. Une vérité qui me fait toujours mal. « Légilimens… » Tout a commencé par ce simple mot. Et moi, Severus Snape, vient de voir mon monde s'écroulé.

* * *

\- Dialague

Pensée

 ** _Lettre_**

 **Flash-back**

* * *

 **Manoir Ridules :**

Vous vous demandez ce qu'on fait la tous les deux c'est assez simple. Je lui ai tendu la main et il la saisi. On est sorti de Poudlard et j'ai fait du transplanage d'escorte, avec son cops blottit tout contre moi.

Quoi ne me dit-pas que vous auriez préférez que je le laisse à Poudlard ? Bon, on est d'accord.

C'est pour-cela qu'après l'appelle de mon maitre, j'ai pris la désistions de l'amener avec moi. Quoi ? Non, je vous l'interdit. Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai juste eu le sentiment qu'il serait en sécurité auprès du Maitre.

C'est pour cela que nous nous trouvons devant les grilles de fer du manoir Ridules.

Harry est toujours dans mes défais ma cape et la met sur son dos. Il a froid et tremble, mais ne dit rien.

On traverse le parc. L'alarme somme, hurle. Des hommes, avec des capes noires, mangemort, sorte. Ils me pointent de leur baguette. Harry, toujours dans mes bras ses endormit. Je remonte ma cape, pour être sur qu'il n'attrape pas froid et continu d'avancer, droit et fier dans ce vent glaciale d'hiver. J'arrive à la porte. Etenfin à la salle du trône, ou le Maitre tout comme les mangemorts me regarde surprit.

J'entends plusieurs mangemorts parler. Ce qui me fait resserrer inconstamment mon étreinte sur mon fardeaux, qui n'en est pas un.

Le Maitre semble l'avoir vu, car il me regarde encore plus intensément.

\- Dehors ! Que seul reste les membres du premier cercle.

Je commence à fatiguer. Je décide de m'agenouiller, mais de garder le gamin dans mes bras au chaud près de moi. Les autres me regardent, ne dise rien, ils s'approchent comme le maitre.

\- Qui as-tu dans les bras, Ssserverusss ?

Il a sifflé mon nom.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez Maitre.

\- Ssserverusss, Qui est-ce ?

Je baise le capuchon, et révèle à tous sont visage.

\- Potter !

Ils s'emblent être étonné.

\- S'il vous plaît Maitre. Ne lui fait pas de mal.

\- Me supplierai-tu ?

\- Oui Maitre.

\- Tu es bien le dernier de mes mangemort que j'imaginerai me supplier.

\- …

\- Severus ? Je croyais que tu détestais Potter. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquez, Maitre, mais je peux vous le montrez, dans une pensine.

\- Très bien. J'expert pour toi que ça en vaut le coup. Mcnairpensine !

Maintenant, il me regarde tous caresser les cheveux d'Harry. Mcnair revins avec une pensine en or. Je change de prise pour le garder contre mon torse, et je pense à tout ce que j'ai découvert et laisse glisser les souvenirs le long de mon crane.

Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas le courage de les revoir une nouvelle fois. Alors je les laisse plonger seul dans le méandre des souvenirs du gosse.

Le temps passe, et je commence à avoir peur. Je me plonge de nouveau dans mes découvertes. Je le revois à mon premier cours. Mes premières questions. Et je me pose une question. Est-ce qu'il a fait expert toute ses année de paraitre plus bette ? J'ai une drole d'impression.

\- Emmener le dans la tour nord ! Traiter le comme un invité ! Severus !

\- Oui Maitre. Dis-je surprit.

\- Je veux que tu fabrique une potion d'adoption ! Es-ce claire !

\- Oui Maitre.

Pourquoi ?

\- Lucius,Mcnair, Greaback ! Emmène-le ! Protège-le !

\- Oui Maitre

* * *

cha910: merci pour ton commentaire qui ma fait très plaisir, et désoler pour les faute

* * *

Je souhaiterai m'excuser pour le retard, qui risque de se reproduire. La vie est un jeux, qui un jour arrive à son paroxysme. L'histoire à une fin mais il faudra juste attendre, un jour, une semaine, un mois? Je ne sais pas ca ne dépend pas de moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite est déjà en parti écrite.


	6. Chapter 6: Je le veux

**Mémoire de Severus Snape**

Albus s'est encore immiscer dans ma vie. J'ai découvert la triste vérité qui entour Harry Potter. Une vérité qui me fait toujours mal. « Légilimens… » Tout a commencé par ce simple mot. Et moi, Severus Snape, vient de voir mon monde s'écroulé.

* * *

livyn: Merci pour ton message, qui ma fait très plaisir. Et désolé pour l'attente. Donc vola la suite.

* * *

\- Dialague

Pensée

 ** _Lettre_**

 **Flash-back**

* * *

 **Je le veux:**

La chambre était grande, les murs de ciment et les meubles sombre contrastait avec l'épais tapie aux longs poils blanc. Allongé dans un lit à baldaquin, en bois noire, couché dans des draps de soie, noire, et blanc, dormait Harry. Mon n'étais cas quelque pas de lui, et du lit, le regardent.

Je ne devais pas ne trouver là. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir. Mon ange. Si près et si loin à la fois.

\- Debout !

Aie, un sort, je suis repéré. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger. Franchement je ne me comprends pas ou plus. J'ai endormit deux gardes pour venir ici. J'ai déclenché l'alarme. Et pour finir j'entends le Maître arriver.

\- Harry. Murmurai-je

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Le Maître est derrière moi droit. Il me regarde froidement je peux le sentir. Mais moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour Harry.

Toute la journée. J'y ai pensé toute la journée.

Je m'approche encore du lit et caresse ses cheveux corbeau. De logue minute passe, une à une. Je sens encore ses pupilles écarlate sur moi.

Puis une voix, viens lentement résonner en moi. Calme et puissante. Douce et reposante. Je la repousse. Mais elle revint toujours plus forte. « Tu as eu tort… regarde-le ne le trouve tu pas magnifique ? » Oui ! Évidemment qui est beau, et plus encore. « Aimerai-tu le protégé ?... arrêt de te voiler la face… regarde toi… tu le dévore du regard… ne te ment plus »

\- Maître, dis-je s'en m'en apercevoir, je le veux a mais coter…

-…

\- Je crois que je l'aime Maître.

-…

Il s'approche de moi et posse une main sur mon épaule.

\- Il va donc falloir que je change mais plans.

\- Mon Seigneur ?

\- J'avaisprévu de te faire boire la potion d'adoption. Ne dit rien. Je me rends contre que tu ne le veux pas pour fils n'es ce pas.

Se n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, détourner le regarde en rougissent. Merde je suis un MANGEMORTE alors comment un gamin peut-il brisé si facilement toute mes barrière.

\- Je serais prêt à perdre la vie pour lui.

\- Dans ce cas, je prendrai la potion. J'espère que tu as fini sa préparation.

Je sorti de ma poche deux fiole en cristal, l'une verte et l'autre noire.

\- Fais en sorte qu'il ne se met plus jamais sur mon chemin. Rester tous les deux neutre dans cette guerre. Ou croix moi, je vous tuerai !

L'attente du réveil de l'endormi ne fit pas très longue. Je le vit papillonnés des yeux. Les ouvrir et nous regarder. Puis il repartit dans les limbes des songes.


	7. Chapter 7: Libre

**Mémoire de Severus Snape**

Albus s'est encore immiscer dans ma vie. J'ai découvert la triste vérité qui entour Harry Potter. Une vérité qui me fait toujours mal. « Légilimens… » Tout a commencé par ce simple mot. Et moi, Severus Snape, vient de voir mon monde s'écroulé.

* * *

Désoler pour l'attente, je vous poste la suite.

* * *

\- Dialague

Pensée

 ** _Lettre_**

 **Flash-back**

* * *

 **Libre:**

Je suis resté auprès d'Harry. Jusqu'à son réveil. Les mots du Lord tournent dans ma Tête.

 **-Fais en sorte qu'il ne se met plus jamais sur mon chemin. Rester tous les deux neutre dans cette guerre. Ou croix moi, je vous tuerai ! Donne-moi ton bras !**

 **Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Il me regarda de ses yeux couleur de sang. J'avais peur, mais ne pouvait me reculer. Je me devais de rester fort. Non pas pour moi. Mais pour Harry mon ange. Mon amour. Je ne pouvais croire à ce qui n'arrivait.**

 **-Severus Sébastian Snape ! Je te rends ta liberté ici et en ce jour.**

 **Une violente douleur m'avait pris le bras, comme le jour de mon intronisation.**

 **Une douleur qui petit à petit avait refoulé au plus profond de moi. Seul les souvenir prouvait que j'avais porté la marque de ténèbres. La marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Libre. J'étais redevenu en une fraction de seconde un homme libre. J'étais libre pour lui.**

 **\- Retourne cher toi. Et ne revint jamais en ce lieu.**

Nous étions désormais dans une chambre du manoir Prince. Allonge l'un contre l'autre. J'attendais son réveil depuis des jours. Des semaines.

S'en la marque plus personne ne pouvait dire ce que j'avait été. S'en la marque plus de preuve. S'en la marque plus besoin de jouer un double jeu. S'en la marque plus d'espionnage pour Albus. Je pouvaismême quitter Poudlard, et ses gamins remplis d'hormone que j'avais en horreur.

Puis vient le jour de noël, et ma désespérance. Je voulais revoir ses yeux entendre son rire les doux son de sa voix.

\- Au, Harry ! Mon Harry ! Réveil toi mon ange ! Je t'en le vit papillonnés des yeux. Les ouvrir et me regarder. Ses yeux renouveau d'une autre couleur. Brun. Tanné. Non tout sauf ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente traï ou humilier. Je l'aime.

« Mais le s'est-il lui… lui a tu dis… il ne s'emble qu'il y a peu tu la haïssais… ou du moins ses-ce que tu s'emblais lui montré… »

Dans ce cas, je deviendrai pour lui Griffondor, ou Poufsouffle, ou peut m'importe.

\- Je t'aime.

Noir.

\- Non Amour ! Je t'en prie ne soit pas triste.

\- Je suis sal.

\- Non… Mon Angel… seul qui t'on fait ça le sont toi tu as juste à me faire confiance car je t'aime.

Blanc


	8. Chapter 8: Obcurus

**Obcurius:**

Les années sont passée une à une. Avec elle les crises d'amour et de larmes.

Voldemort, a pris le pouvoir mais peut nous importe. Il a tenus ca promesse et ne nous a pas touchés. Il ne nous a pas cherché. On est resté libre.

Je suis resté avec mon Ange, Harry James Potter, qui est aujourd'hui un Snap. Si vous s'aviez le courage qui ma fallu pour lui demander de m'épouser. Mais il a accepté. J'ai appris petit à petit à le connaitre.

Aujourd'hui je peux tout vous dire de lui. Je peux vous révéler tous ses secrets, toute ses peurs, tous se qu'il aime, tout ce qu'il déteste.

Vert – indifférence

Violet claire – surprise

Noire – tristesse

Blanc – innocence

Rouge – colère

Orange – instabilité émotionnel,

Jaune – malade

Bleu – joie

Or – amour

Il est mon univers. Mon prince. Il est mon ange. Il est ma perte.

Mais il est destruction. Ses pouvoir vont et vienne avec violence. Les crises sont de plus en plus fortes. Et je ne peux que le regarde sombrer, toujours plus dans les ténèbres. J'ai tout fait pour le soigner mais il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Le Détraqueur n'était pas un Detraqueur. Mais le pouvoir tapit dans l'ombre s'y rapprochait. Harry n'en avait plus pour très longtemps et aujourd'hui je partirais avec lui. Enfer, ou paradis quoi qu'il choisisse je resterais à jamais a ses coter.

Je t'aime mon ange. Aujourd'hui et à jamais.

FIN


End file.
